Who Do You Really Love?
by HarrysThief
Summary: Fionna has started to get feelings for Marshall Lee but theres also Prince Gumball who awaits for an answer she is more into Marshall but is he already taken ? is Gumball her last choice or does she prefer to wait?..
1. Chapter 1: Who Do You Really Love?

Fionna prov

I ran and ran, why is it so hard to avoid him? I mean i have started to get feelings for him for a while now, and now that i'm finally ready to confess it i remember Prince Gumball who still stands who waits for an answer hes asked me on many dates, but of course i said no. I still have feelings for Gumball i would be willing to give him a try even after that Ice Queen insident , i mean it wasen't his fault that the Ice Queen trapped him and acted like him the whole time right? But if i find out that Marshall Lee likes me of course i would ask him out myself. Of course i have a chance of 1 in a million of him likeing me.

"Sugar baby, you sure you wanna go to Ice Kingdom alone ?" Said Cake "yeah well the Ice Queen is not even worth fighting with, you might as well not as even come, i mean the Ice Queen never wins right?.." I Said "well i guess your right see you later sugar just be careful"she said.

The truth was i was going off to go spy on Marashall, If Cake knew she would just flip! I Peek in Marshalls window, wait what?! Hes baking but i see someone else there... hes with another girl. Just Great! hes baking i know he hates to bake because hes told me before "oh baking is for girls, now playing the guiter is manly never would i bake anything unless well... when my mom insists on baking a cake and you never say no to her trust me" now what? all those months when i thought i might like him and find out that i do and finally have the courage he gets a girlfriend, maybe he never even liked me. I peek in the window again and i see how they have fun, as if in they don't care if the cake i guess is bad all they care about is having fun together.

I turn around and i see Josh "Fionna what are you doing here?" "umm... what are You doing here?.." "i went for some flour for my cookies , now tell me are you spying on Marshall? did he do something wrong? " " umm don't you have to go bake cookies or something?.." "oh yeah sorry ... i need to start working on them bye?.." "bye.."Gosh Josh is always well i don't know stalking me, well i shouldn't judge i do kinda a little tiny bit stalk Marshall. I don't know why but i feel as i don't know but that josh likes me

But Marshall i don't know he dosen't like me he has a girlfriend why bother? YEAH! im single and i don't need a boyfriend! but the thing is why is it that he always saw me as just a 'bro' or a 'dude'?.

I might as well go home, or maybe just go to Gumball and take him up with that offer of that date.. as i walk to the Candy Kingdom, I See Gumball.

I run up to Gumball looking like an idoit as always "hey umm Gumball if you don't mind i'll take you up on your offer, on that date?.." he smiles his big smile that iv'e always liked about him and says" well i don't mind at all tomorrow i'll pick you up, and we can go to a grant festive dinner!" "yeah sounds great dude i'll see you tomorrow" I walk away and start to realize maybe Marshall was never the one that i liked maybe i just thought i did, maybe Gumball was the one possibly?..


	2. Chapter 2 : The Incident

I just got back from the festive dinner, "Gumball I had a great time today" I just couldn't stop smiling but then I see Marshall he seems I don't know angry "Fionna why do you keep avoiding me?!" I have to get an explanation "umm... ?" then he turns and looks at Gumball "pfft you avoid me for him?.." he turns to walk out the door "you know today I just wanted to hang out , but I guess you're too busy to do anything, expect hang out with your "boyfriend" I'm outta here" he storms off with a disappointing look on his face, I feel bad now I should have told him how I felt from the start when I was sure that I liked him and that Gumball was more of a friend...

As he storms off I think, was it really worth all that trouble to lose a close friend? Maybe I should apoglize..., Wait I didn't do anything! All I did was have a normal date, why should Marshall be mad about that?! I got to go see what he was really mad about.

I quickly ran to his house, I remembered when he gets mad he does stuff that he ends up regretting, and last time I had to calm him down, and stop him from destroying his own house. I better run faster before he does anything.

The doors unlocked, so I open it and as I figured his house is a mess. Wait and is that blood?... now I'm afraid that he has killed someone.

I rush following the blood and find Marshall lying in a corner, I see him with blood on his knuckles which means he most likely punched something hard. And worst of all, he has blood all over him seeping out, it's distrusting and it won't stop! I grab a towel and try to clean it out, but he's still bleeding!

"Marshall wake up! Please! "I say it with a tear almost slipping out. Finally after he doesn't wake up I start to cry. I think of the brave thing to do, so I slip him on my back and carry him to the hospital before he dies.

_Marshalls Perspective _

I'm in a black room its pitch black. I then hear Fionna crying? She's talking to me I hear her voice but I can't see her "Marshall wake up! Please!" I am awake! Fionna I'm here. But I know now I'm dying, but somehow I still feel alive. If only I could wake up. I know I may never wake up. Why did I have to be so stupid for challenging that Viking to a duel? He basically kicked my ass. If only I wasn't so jealous then I would be able to be next to Fionna, and tell her how I feel. Of course Gumball did the most hurtful thing he could have done; he took her away from me, just like he did a couple years ago. We used to be best buds that that one day, he stole the girl I loved away from me; my heart was shattered that day. But now that I finally was willing to open up my heart again, he 'steals' her from me. He strikes once again. If only Fionna knew how I felt about her.


End file.
